the_life_of_a_shinigami_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Susanoo Uzaki
How dare you take a swing at my captain? -Susanoo Uzaki, The Night She Was Taken Susanoo Uzaki (Uzaki Susanoo) is the co liuetenant of the Sixth Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. He is the older brother of Chikako Uzaki, Chojuro Uzaki, Taisuke Uzaki, Satsuki Uzaki, Haibuko Uzaki, and Inojiro Uzaki as well as the older half brother of Hana Uzaki, nephew of Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, and uncle of Kagura Kurosaki. He is currently in a relationship with Nanao Ise. Appearance Susanoo is a tall, well-toned man with sun tanned skin and green eyes with brown and gold flecks. He has dark reddish auburn hair arranged in neat spikes. He normally does not smile much, keeping a neutral expression most of the time. As a Shinigami of Gotei 13, Susanoo wears a standard shihakusho. He wears his lieutenant badge around his left sleeve and keeps his Zanpakuto at his white belt. Personality Susanoo is a trustworthy, dependable, and responsible Shinigami. He keeps his promises and does his best to be a role model in the Soul Society. He is aiming to be promoted into the Fist Division, the highest in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Susanoo is a typical older brother demeanor around his family. He likes teasing his brothers to catch up to him and his sister Satsuki, since they are co lieutenants. He is also friendly, but he appears cold and stiff around his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He is usually the one who has to clean up after his younger siblings. Susanoo has a minor grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki, but this has stemmed from an unfortunate event where he walked into a room to find his sister kissing the Substitute Soul Reaper. He spilled this information to everyone during a strategy meeting while he complained about Shinkimaru Kaguen being late. History Susanoo was the first child of Tasuku and Yugito Uzaki. He did not know about his father cheating on his mother. Sometime after Inojiro's birth, Midori Sugai came to murder Yugito. After successfully murdering the woman, Midori murdered Inojiro because he prevented Tasuku from being with her. Susanoo had thrww himself between Midori and his brother, so she murdered him as well as the others. Susanoo and his younger siblings went to Shin'o Academy to become Shinigami. Susanoo was the first to graduate and became a member of the Sixth Division and worked his way up to co lieutenant, but he wants to get promoted into the First Division. He has had a crush on Nanao Ise, the lieutenant of the Eighth Division, for a while. Susanoo, along with Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the Sixth Division, went to the World of the Living to arrest Rukia Kuchiki. He attacks his sister Satsuki when she attempt to attack Captain Kuchiki. Plot Soul Society Arc Susanoo was shown frequently around Captain Kuchiki. Sometime after Abarai's battle against Captain Kuchiki, Susanoo resolved to helping the Ryoka. After Captain Shunsui Kyoraku brought Lieutenant Nanao Ise to a safe pace before he and Captain Jushiro Ukitake battles Captain Commander Yamamoto, Susanoo went to protect her, and at some point, kissing her, which she later revealed happened after Captain Sosuke Aizen, Captain Gin Ichimaru, and Captain Kaname Tosen retreated to the Hueco Mundo. Chojuro Uzaki tells Satsuki Uzaki that they will be able to poke at him for weeks about this. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: Susanoo was a talented sworan during his time in the Academy. He (along with a few other Uzaki family members) rely solely on their Zanpakuto for defending themselves Kido Practitioner: Like the Uzaki who are Master Swordsmen, Susanoo is a Kido Practitioner. He is not very good at it, but was good enough to pass. When he graduated, he almost ceased using Kido entirely. High Spiritual Power: As a co lieutenant of Gotei 13, Susanoo dons a high amount of Spiritual Energy. His Reiatsu is blue. Zanpakuto Mangetsu (Full Moon): in its sealed form, Mangetsu resembles a normal katana. Mangetsu has a spiral pattern of white and silver around the handle. *Shikai: Its Shikai command is Shine light on the shadows (Kage ni Hikari o Atemasu). Susanoo draws a circle in the air with Mangetsu while calling out its name, creating a long spear. Shikai Special Ability Mangetsu is a wind type Zanpakuto. Mangetsu can create large gusts of wind and generate windstorms and wind attacks. **Kaze Dasutosutomu (Wind Dust Storm): Susanoo calls out the name of this attack while swinging Mangetsu around him. Wind and dust fly up the air to use a diversion. **Saikurondansu (Cyclone Dance) Susanoo calls out the name of this attack while he swings Mangetsu once. A windstorm flies at the enemy to attack them **Tsuisutodoragon (Twister Dragon): Susanoo calls out the name of this attack while pointing Mangetsu at the intended target and drawing a small circle. A large windstorm in the form of a dragon to attack the enemy. *Bankai: Shingetsu, Mangetsu (New Moon, Full Moon): Susanoo's Bankai doesnt change his appearance much. He still wears the shihakusho but with a purple cloak over it and metal shoulder pads. His spear glows silvery. Bankai Special Ability: Shingetsu, Mangetsu generates whirling cyclones all around Susanoo. They are very hard to get through and absorbs most attacks. Trivia *Susanoo was named after the Japanese god who slew Yamata no Orochi. **Susanoo was the god of storms (and seas), which is why Susanoo Uzaki's Zanpakuto is a wind type. Quotes (To Satsuki Uzaki) How dare you take a swing at my captain?